


Darling

by everyotherusernameistaken



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherusernameistaken/pseuds/everyotherusernameistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sid sees her it's like the world stops spinning and she's all he sees. It's like now he knows the meaning of life, and it it's her. It feels like the only reason he was put on this earth was to protect her. The best part is that Geno feels the same way.<br/>                       Or<br/>The adventures of Sid and Geno and their teenage daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where it all Began

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a fanfiction like this and no one would write it is I took matters into my own hands. I'll try to update regularly. :)

It all started one day in July, July 24th 2014 to be exact. I was sitting in my house in Cole Harbour watching tv in the living room with Geno when my phone started ringing. I picked it up without checking the caller ID,   
"Hello?"   
"Hey Sid, how's the training going?" I heard Mario ask.   
"Great! Me and Geno were going to take a break this weekend and take a road trip to PEI," I answered. "Perfect! I got a call from an orphanage on PEI and they were wondering if the pens organization would make a donation because they're tight on money for renovations and most of the kids are pens fans! I was thinking you guys could stop by, make the donation and play with the kids for a couple hours, kind of like the trip you guys make to the hospital each year around Christmas"   
"Sounds good to me!" I replied, I love kids, "I'll run it by Geno and see if he's on board and then I'll get back to you, okay?" I knew Geno loves kids too so I didn't think it would be a problem but I wanted to make sure he was ok with it. "Sounds great, just get back to me before Thursday. Talk to you soon." I heard the click as Mario hung up.

When I hung up the phone I saw Geno looking at me.   
"What you get us into now Sid?" He asked as he looked at me accusingly. "  
Mario wants us to visit an orphanage on PEI and I wanted to make sure you were okay with it interrupting our romantic weekend."   
"Is fine," he laughed.   
"You're the best I said and kissed him on the cheek.   
"I know" he replied as I snuggled into his side. Mario can wait for our response.


	2. The First Day of my Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the layout is awkward or bad, I'm typing and uploading on my phone because my laptop is in the shop getting fixed, also it's always from Sid's POV unless otherwise stated

Geno and I got in my Range Rover prepared for the drive ahead, "So it's 7:00AM now, we should make it to Charlottetown about 11:00AM and we can have an early lunch and then we can go to the orphanage," I said while shifting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway. "Then we have Saturday and Sunday all to ourselves" Geno grabbed my hand   
"I drive halfway"   
"That's okay G I know this route like the back of my hand."   
"Sure?"   
"Yeah" I said as I glanced at him playing with the radio. How did I get so lucky?

The drive was pretty uneventful aside from a couple moose and a few deer in fields here and there. After we checked into our hotel we drove to Peake's Quay and got lunch. A few people asked for pictures on our way out. Everyone had been so supportive of Geno and I getting married, it helped that there were a few other openly gay players in the league. My perspective of Giroux has completely changed since him and Danny came out, it must have been hard being the first openly gay players in the NHL but soon after Jonny and Patrick came out and after that and Geno and I decided to announce that we were engaged. 

When we arrived at the orphanage the manager answered the door, "hel- OH MY GOSH" she exclaimed as she opened the door and saw us standing there. "I'm sorry my name is Melissa," she said as she shook our hands. "Please come in! This is such a surprise! Mr. Lemieux said a representative would come by but I never expected anyone from the team!"   
"Geno and I happened to be close by so we decided it would be a good idea to come by and see all the people this donation will affect," I said as I passed her the cheque. I had no idea how much it was, I thought it would be rude to look. Judging by her reaction it was more then enough.   
"Would you like to meet the kids?" She asked as she led us down a hallway.   
"That would be great!" I replied.   
She poked her head in a room, "Kids we have some very special visitors," she said as she opened the door. Immediately Geno and I were surrounded by a bunch of kids, all looked to be between the ages of 7 and 9. It was mostly boys but there was 3 girls who were just as excited. They all asked if we would play mini sticks with them. Geno and I played mini sticks with them for about half an hour and them Melissa asked if we would get a picture with all the kids. All the kids were crowded around us when Melissa said, "Vanessa come get in this picture." I turned around to see who she was directing the comment to an- ...holy shit. She was perfect. She was laying on a couch reading. She looked older then all the other kids, about 14 probably and she had brown long curly hair. The same colour as mine. She had beautiful eyes, you know how people have crystal blue eyes? She had crystal green eyes. They were bright and dark at the same time. She was so tiny. She must've been at least a foot shorter then Geno and there was no way she weighed more then 100 pounds. I saw her and I had the same feeling as when I first saw Geno, except it was different almost like I had a need to protect her.

She looked like she was about to object to the photo but Melissa gave her a look and she got up and walked over and stood beside me, per Melissa's request. I put my arm around her and she seemed to tense up. "Lift your head up so I can see your face Vanessa," Melissa said. "And smile please." She put on an obviously fake smile but it still lit up the room. Her front teeth were slightly crooked and it was adorable. "1...2...3 Say 'Cheese'" "Cheese!" We all chorused. Vanessa walked away as soon as the picture was taken and Melissa put a movie on for the other kids.   
"Geno did you see her?" I asked, my eyes still on Vanessa.  
"Yeah."   
I noticed he had his eyes locked on her too.   
"I never knew how much I wanted to be a father until now."   
Geno looked at me and replied, "know what you saying."   
Melissa came back over.   
"Sorry about Vanessa, she's been here her entire life and she doesn't go out much so she's very shy."   
"It's no problem," I replied, "would you excuse us for a moment," I said as I grabbed Geno by the wrist. 

"Geno I've never been so sure of anything in my life, we need to adopt her," I said once we were in the hallway.   
"Sure Sid? You just meet"   
"I know but I saw her and immediately I felt a connection, just like when I first met you. Do you remember what that was like? Look at us now!"   
"Not same thing."   
"Geno you said you knew what I meant"   
"I do...Call Mario, see what he think." "Okay tell Melissa that we're going outside to take a call."   
He huffed and went into the other room as I walked outside and dialled Mario's number.


	3. The Only Reason I'm Alive (Mario's POV)

"So what I'm hearing is you met this girl 10 minutes ago and now you want to adopt her. this is insane. No way is this a good idea."   
"Mario it's so hard to explain, it's like the moment I saw her the world stopped spinning and the only reason I'm alive is to protect her and make her life amazing and I know I just met her but it's like I would take a bullet for her and people talk about how no one knows the meaning of life but it's like I just found out what it is...and it's her," Sid pleads into the phone. My breath hitches in my throat because I know exactly how he feels, it's the exact same way I felt when my daughters were born and I first saw them.   
"You realize taking care of a kid is a lot different then taking care of a dog, or a cat, or a fish? You're only 26 and Geno's only 27. Are you sure you're ready for this?"   
"Yes Mario I realize that...please Mario I just want your approval on this."   
I might regret this.   
"Fill out the paperwork, stay the night on PEI then take her back to Cole Harbour and take her out to Pittsburgh ASAP, she'll be living here most of the year she'll need to get used to it."   
There was a couple minutes of silence.  
"Seriously?"  
"YES SID!"   
"Oh my gosh Mario thank you!"   
Then he hung up.   
The PR guys will not be as happy as Sid.


	4. Legal Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get this isn't how adoption works but fanFICTION so yeah don't correct me on anything

We went inside and I immediately went up to Melissa and asked, "what is the process of adopting a child?"   
She looked surprised. "Were you and Mr.Malkin planing on adopting a child Mr.Crosby?"   
"Yes, Vanessa."   
"Well there is usually background checks that need to be made but considering your status I'm sure that they aren't necessary, so it would just require you and Mr.Malkin signing some paperwork. Also I usually wouldn't do this but because she's 14 and she's been here for quite some time I'd like to make sure it's okay with Vanessa."   
"Yeah that's totally fine," I replied.  
She walked over to Vanessa and crouched down by the couch. They started talking but I couldn't tell what they were saying but Melissa pointed to us and Vanessa looked over and then she looked back at Melissa and Melissa kept talking. A few moments later she was vigorously shaking her head yes. Oh my god. She's okay with this.

Melissa came over and told us she was okay with it.   
"While she's packing you can come in my office and sign the papers." We followed her into her office and filled out the paper work.   
"Now regarding her last name, will it be hyphenated or did one of you legally take the others name?" Shit. I never thought of that. I took Geno's last name legally. (Fuck him and his puppy dog eyes.) I still use Crosby for anything regarding the league though.   
"We should ask her if she wants to keep her last name or if she wants to hyphenate her name with ours," I replied.   
"We actually don't know Vanessa's last name, she was left on our step as a baby with a note and all it said was her name and her birthday."  
Oh.   
"Just Malkin then?" I asked Geno. "No Malkin-Crosby you daughter too," he said as he rubbed my arm. "Okay Malkin-Crosby then."   
"Okay," she said as she wrote something down.   
"Now you two just need to sign here to finalize this."   
"You sure Sid?"   
"Yeah," I said as I grabbed his hand. After we signed the papers she gave us her passport and a birth certificate.   
"You're officially Vanessa's legal guardians," Melissa said with a smile. She lead us into the main room again and Vanessa was sitting on the couch reading a book again. "Vanessa are you ready?" Melissa asked. "Yeah," she got up and picked up a backpack. Jesus is that all she has? The first place she'll be seeing in Pittsburgh is the mall. I'm gonna spoil her so much.   
"This belongs to you," she said as she handed Melissa the book she was reading.   
"You keep it, a little thing to make sure you don't forget me," Melissa said with a smile as she pulled Vanessa into a hug.  
"I could never forget you Melissa, thanks for everything."   
"No problem, now go have a great life." She turned and looked at me, "Come on we'll go get something to eat," I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.


	5. Introductions

We got into my car and we had a good half hour of driving ahead of us so we might as well get all the awkwardness over with now. "So do you know our names?" I asked Vanessa in the back seat.  
"You're Sidney Crosby and Evgeni Malkin and you play for the Pittsburgh Penguins" she replied.  
"You can call me Sid." I obviously didn't expect her to call me dad right away. Geno turned in his seat  
"I'm Geno."  
"Do you like to watch hockey?" I asked.  
"Sometimes."  
"How old are you?" Melissa told us but I couldn't focus on what she was saying at that point. I was too thrilled over the adoption being official.  
"Thirteen."  
"So you're going into grade eight?"  
"Nine."  
"What are your best subjects in school?"  
"I have honours in everything but math and English are my favourites,I'm the best at them." "Wow, when's your birthday?"  
"Sid writing book, that's why he ask many questions." Geno joked.  
"Excuse me for trying to get to know our DAUGHTER."  
"My birthday's August 7th," Vanessa laughed. Oh my god her laugh is adorable.  
"No way! Mine's the same day!"  
"Cool."  
"Have any questions for us?"  
"Um Yeah I guess, are you guys dating or married?"  
"Geno and I were married just outside Halifax on August 15th last year. I would have preferred fall but it wasn't ideal because of hockey."  
"That's cool" she looked like she was thinking of something to ask.  
"How big are your families?"  
"I not speak to family since I tell them about Sid, but that okay because this who I am."  
"oh."  
"I just have a younger sister and my parents...and we all have you now I guess."  
"Yeah, I guess" she said as she looked out the window.  
I can't wait for her to meet my family and HOLY SHIT I NEED TO TELL MY FAMILY ABOUT THIS! I would call them now but if it doesn't go over well I don't want Vanessa to overhear and get her feelings hurt.  
"So I was thinking we'd go back to the hotel and get room service for dinner, is that okay with you Vanessa? Do you have any allergies or restrictions?"  
"That's fine with me and no."  
"What do you like?"  
"I'm not fussy."  
Well that's good I guess.  
"Here we are," I say as I pull into the parking lot. We went up to the room and ordered room service.  
"Geno and I have a phone call to make so turn on whatever you want on TV and we'll be right back," I told Vanessa. Geno gave me a confused look but followed me anyway. When we made it outside I explained to him that I had to tell my family and I didn't know how it would go.  
"No worry Sid, good family, they be happy."  
"I hope so."


	6. Surprise! (Trina's POV)

I was just putting the casserole in the oven to re heat when the phone rang. I saw that it was Sidney and I got a bit worried. I knew him and Geno went on "a romantic road trip" to PEI so I hope nothing bad happened between them. "Hey Sweetie," I said into the phone.  
"Hi Mom, are Dad and Taylor home?"  
"Yes, is something wrong?"  
"No, Geno and I just wanted to tell you something."  
I walked into the living room and told Taylor and Troy what Sidney said. "Okay sweetie you're on speaker phone."  
"Okay, well there isn't really another way to put this...Geno and I adopted a teenage girl," He burst out.  
"Are you serious?" Taylor asked.  
"Yeah, you guys aren't upset with me or anything right?"  
"Oh no no no sweetie. I'm just a bit upset you didn't talk to me first. Did you speak to Mario about this?"  
"Yes, he was fine with it."  
"How old is she?" Troy asked.  
"She's 14 on August 7th."  
"Ou, you guys have the same birthday!" Taylor stated.  
"Yeah, you'll love her Taylor, it'll be more like having a younger sister then having a niece. So how about you take her shopping when we get home tomorrow, she needs some clothes, it'll be a bonding experience and I'm sure it would be less awkward to go with you."  
"Sure! It'll be fun!"  
"Okay, we've got to go talk to you soon."  
"Bye sweetie, bye Geno!"  
"Goodbye Trina!"  
I hung up the phone and went to get the casserole.


	7. Amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited because we're almost to the point when i can start developing the relationship between the characters. I'm planning some great things for this fic.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated:)

We got back to the room and Vanessa was sitting on one of the double beds watching friends.  
"I love this show!"  
"Oh no, friends Sid's favourite show. Know all words. No life, really bad."  
"Screw you!"  
"I really like this show! I think it's a marathon," Vanessa said  
"Finally someone I can watch it with! Geno hates it!"  
There was a knock on the door. "That must me dinner." I went over to the door, got the food and tipped the waiter. "Food's here!" We all sat on the bed and ate our chicken parm. A few friends episodes had passed when I heard Vanessa yawn. "What time do you usually go to sleep Vanessa?"  
"10:00 at the latest on school nights and it differs on the weekend, I love to sleep but I can be a night owl if I want."  
"Well it's about 9:00 and we have an early day tomorrow, do you want to get ready for bed?"  
"Okay," she answered as she went to get her stuff out of her backpack. Wow that was easier then I thought it would be.  
"Crap!"  
I jumped up and was across the room in less then a second. "What's wrong?"  
"The orphanage supplied our pyjamas, I don't have any."  
"Oh that's no big deal my sister said she would take you shopping tomorrow, you can borrow one of my shirts and a pair of sweatpants for now." I took out one of my shirtseys and a pair of grey sweatpants and handed them to her.  
"Thanks."  
She went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with my clothes on and her hair up in a bun. The shirt was basically a dress and the sweatpants looked like they were 5 miles long on her. I had to take a picture.  
"Do you mind if I take a picture to send it to my parents?"  
"I guess not."  
I took out my phone and she posed ridiculously. We both laughed as I took the picture.  
"Good?" She asked me.  
"Perfect," I replied.  
She went and sat on the bed again.  
"You want bathroom first?" Geno always asked if I wanted to go first.  
"No you go ahead."  
Vanessa and I were still watching friends when we heard the shower start.  
"Vanessa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have a cell phone?"  
"No."  
"We'll get you one tomorrow."  
"I don't need one, you don't have to get me one."  
"I'd just feel like it would be safer for you to have one."  
"I guess that makes sense."  
By the time Geno and I were both ready for bed it was 9:45. "Do you want me to leave the bathroom light on Vanessa?"  
"Um, yeah that'd be nice, thanks."  
"No problem," I said as I flicked it on. We all got under the blankets and I turned off the TV and the main light. I waited to hear Vanessa's breath slow to make sure she was asleep before I fell asleep. This is going to be amazing.


	8. I Won't Let You Go

I wake up in the middle of the night to a scream and then crying. I'm up and and next to Vanessa's bed in a flash. I sit next to her and pull her into a hug. "Shhhhhhh it's okay, it's okay," i say as I rub her back.  
"I'm okay, I'm okay," she says as she lifts her head up. I move back a bit to give her some space but I hold her hand and rub it.  
"I'm sorry. Nightmares. They happen sometimes."  
"It's okay, do you want to talk about it?"  
"No."  
"Can I do anything?"  
"Can you stay with me," she says as she squeezes my hand,"and sing to me?"  
"I'm not a very good singer."  
"I know I heard you in the shower earlier." She smirks as we both hear Geno laugh from the other bed. "It doesn't matter though, you don't have to belt it out, just whisper it. It's comforting."  
"Okay, push over," I say as I lift the blankets up. I laid down and she put her head on my chest. "What do you want me to sing?"  
"Do you know any Hedley songs?"  
"I know a couple."  
"One of those, a slow one obviously."  
"Obviously," I mimic. I rubbed her shoulder with my thumb as I sang, here goes nothing.  
"Long steady road,  
oh travel, be kind.  
I'm searching for some peace of mind.  
The home that you know,  
a home left behind,  
oh trouble, don't trouble this time.

And baby don't look back,  
odds don't stack,  
they just crumble down around you.  
Oh, you gotta go away if you wanna come back,  
I won't crack, I can't make a sound without you.

And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go,  
and even if it don't stop raining darling I won't let you go,  
and even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go.  
Even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go." She still wasn't sleeping so I continued.  
"Know your way down your music, your town,  
You never are walking alone.  
A storm that won't wait, a heart that won't break,  
your mountains ain't made out of stone.

So baby don't look back,  
odds don't stack,  
they just crumble down around you.  
Oh, you gotta go away if you wanna come back,  
I won't crack, I can't make a sound without you.

And even if it sounds crazy darling I won't let you go.  
And even if it don't ever stop raining darling I won't let you go.  
And even if the world's burning darling I won't let you go.  
Even if it sounds crazy, darling." I noticed her breathing had evened out so i stopped singing and I kissed the top of her head, "sweet dreams Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter. The song is "I Won't Let You Go (Darling)" by Hedley(one of my favourite bands) it's also the song I got the title idea from.


	9. Breakfast

When I woke up in the morning and saw that Vanessa was still asleep in my arms I smiled. Geno walked out of the bathroom dressed for the day.   
"Good morning," he said as he kissed me and kissed the top of Vanessa's head.   
"Boat leave at 10:00."  
I looked at the clock and realized it was 7:45. We were taking the ferry home because it was quicker. I rubbed Vanessa's arm to get her to wake up but she rolled over onto my hand and off the bed. Luckily Geno was standing there and caught her. She woke up as soon as Geno caught her. She must've jumped a foot in air when she saw Geno holding her.  
"Jesus Christ Geno," she said as she put her hand on her chest.  
"Hey! Language!"   
"Oh, Sorry," she said looking at me. "Um what exactly lead up to this?"  
"Sid push you off bead, I catch you."  
She immediately looked over at me."He's lying that is not what happened!"  
"Haha I knew he was just kidding calm down," she said laughing. "Um Geno could you put me down?"  
"Nope," Geno said with a smirk on his face. Vanessa looked at me and pouted, "Sid tell him to put me down."  
"Nope."  
"Fine then, have it your way," she said as she rolled out of Geno's arms...and fell on top of me.   
"Ooooowww." I said as she rolled off of me laughing. "We have to catch the ferry in a couple hours, how about you get ready and we can go out for breakfast.   
"Okay," she said as she grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom.  
Geno sighed as he sat down on the bed.  
"Glad she getting comfortable."  
"Yeah, it's nice,"I said as I sat down on the bed next to him. I grabbed his hand. "Can you believe it? We have a daughter!" I whispered.  
"I know, is great," he said as he leaned in and kissed me. When Geno kisses me it always feels like the first time, it feels sweet and warm and wonderful. It gets pretty heated and I moan when Geno starts kissing my neck. "No Geno we can't do this, not now." Geno whimpers as I pull away. "You realize we won't be having as much 'fun' with Vanessa around," I whisper in his ear.  
"Worth it," he says as he kisses me on the cheek. I snuggle into his side and we watch TV. Vanessa comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later. After I'm ready we get in the car and drive to a little café for breakfast. "Have you ever been on a boat before?"I asked Vanessa.  
"No, I've never been off the island either."  
"We should stop and get gravol in case you get seasick."  
Our food arrives and we eat in silence as everyone scarfs down the large portions of eggs, sausage, toast and hash browns. About an hour later we leave the café. "I can't believe you ate that whole meal, I didn't even eat all of it," I laugh.  
"I have a big appetite," Vanessa replies.  
"And a fast metabolism from the looks of it."   
"Yeah."  
We made it to the ferry just in time. We got on the boat and left for Nova Scotia .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter is boring


	10. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOSOSOSO sorry for not posting in a while. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch lately where it's hard for me to get motivate myself to do even simple things like get out of bed. I can feel myself pulling out of it so hopefully I'll get back to frequently uploading! Enjoy!

the boat ride went well, no seasickness. We were going to drop our stuff off at our house and then go to my parents house so Vanessa and Taylor could go shopping. When we got to our house I lead Vanessa upstairs and showed her around.   
"I was thinking this could be your room," I said as I lead her into the room across from the one Geno and I share.  
"Whoa!"   
"Haha Taylor designed it. It was supposed to be her room when she stays over here but she decided she liked one of the guest rooms better." She looked around wide eyed.   
"Oh and I bought this computer for her a couple weeks ago but my parents ended up giving her one first, so you can have it," I said gesturing to the MacBook Air on the desk next to where we were standing.  
"Wow, you really don't have to I can go withou-"  
"No I insist, you'll probably need it for school."  
"Okay...thanks."  
"So you like the room?"  
"Uh yeah," she said "it's great!"  
"Anything you'd like to change about it?"  
"Um I don't think so."  
"You sure? I mean we'll be spending most of the year in Pittsburgh but I want you to feel comfortable."  
"Maybe a different comforter. I don't trust myself with it being white," she shyly laughed. "I mean I don't need an expensive one I-"  
"Vanessa I want you to understand money isn't an issue, okay? If you want something just tell Geno and I and we'll get it for you."  
"Wow, thanks."  
It's not spoiling it's making her comfortable. Right?   
"Well why don't you set your stuff down and we can go over to my parents place and you and Taylor can go shopping," I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She tensed up for a second but then relaxed. That's some progress...I guess.  
"Okay," she said as she set down her bag and followed me out of the room.


	11. Meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all gonna pretend Taylor Crosby is 17, mmmkay? Mmmkay.

It takes about half an hour to get to my parents house. I'm about to open the door when someone inside nearly rips it off it's hinges and the door is ripped open. It's Taylor who's obviously bursting with excitement.   
"Hey Taylor," I said kissing her on the forehead.  
"Hi."  
"Hi Taylor," Geno says pulling her into a hug.  
"Hey G."  
"This is Vanessa," I say gesturing towards my daughter. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that.  
"I'm Taylor," my sister says while pulling Vanessa into a hug. I can see Vanessa tense up and I'm about to say something to Taylor but surprisingly Vanessa smiles and hugs her back. Huh.  
"So nice to meet you," Taylor says pulling back.  
"You too," Vanessa says with a smile. Holy shit she's adorable. We all go into the living room where my everyone exchanges hugs and greetings again. I can already tell that my parents love her. How could you not?  
"Do you guys want to go to the mall then?" I ask turning to Taylor and Vanessa.   
"Sure," they chorus and then giggle.  
I hand taylor my credit card.  
"Anything specific you want us to buy?" Taylor questions.  
"Um, a cellphone, luggage set and a bed in a bag," I say recalling what Vanessa said about the comforter earlier.   
"Ok we'll be at the shopping centre and possibly Dartmouth Crossing," Taylor say while they both put on their shoes. "We'll be 4 hours max."  
"Okay, get some lunch before you start shopping," I say remembering none of us had eaten since breakfast, "and if you're out past five get dinner too."  
"Okay, bye," Taylor says dragging Vanessa out the door.  
"Nowhere with a drive-thru!" I call after them.  
"Yes Mother Hen," Taylor calls back. I think she says something else but I can't hear over everyone's laughing.


	12. Family

TAYLOR'S POV

"You like McDonalds for lunch?" I asked Vanessa as I backed out of the driveway.  
"But Sid said nowhere with a drive-thru," she said as she turned to me with a concerned look on her face.  
"What Sid doesn't know won't hurt him," I laughed. "I'll tell him we went to Subway."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"So what do you want?"  
"I don't know. I've never had McDonalds."  
"No way! You like burgers and fries?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok I'll get you a Big Mac combo, don't worry about finishing it it's kind of big."  
We went through the drive-thru and ate on the way to the mall. When we got to the mall I parked and looked over at Vanessa.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah," she replied as she scarfed down the last of the burger.  
"I can't believe you finished that."  
"It was good," She laughed.  
"So what do you have as far as clothes?"  
"I have 3 pairs of jeans, 5 T-shirts, a flannel and a hoodie."  
"Oh. Okay so we're basically filling your closet?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Listen I get that technically I'm your aunt but were so close in age we might as we'll be sisters so you can talk to me about anything and please don't ever be afraid to tell me anything. If you ask me not to tell Sid or Geno, unless your health is in jeopardy, I won't tell them," I said looking into her eyes. She's a few inches shorter then me so she has to look up a little bit to look in my eyes.  
"Thanks Taylor. That means a lot to me. I never really had someone there for me while I was a kid."  
"It's no problem," I say as I pull her into a hug. "Do you want to go into this store?" I ask as I pull away.  
"Okay."  
"So tell me about yourself," I said as we walked into Hollister.  
"Not much to tell, I'm 13, I'm from PEI, I was left on the steps of the orphanage as a baby so I don't know who my parents are and I've lived in an orphanage all my life. That's it," she says taking her attention away from the jeans and looking at me.  
"Oh my god Vanessa I'm so sorry I-"  
"It's fine," she cut me off, "my life could've been much worse."  
"That's true."  
"Now you tell me about yourself."  
"Okay. I guess that's fair. I'm 17. I play hockey and I'm a goalie. I'm going into grade twelve...there isn't much to tell really," I laugh,"I'm kind of boring."  
"Yes I'm sure being the younger sister of a hockey star is sooo boring," she laughed.  
"Being the daughter of two hockey stars will be even less boring. With the media and- Shit how are Sid and Geno gonna tell the media. If anyone comes up to us today just say you're my friend visiting from PEI."  
"Okay?" She said giving me a questioning look.  
"I'll explain later."  
•••  
We went to a bunch of other stores and bought clothes and the luggage set Sid asked us to get and we got Vanessa a brand new IPhone 5s. We were turning a corner and I saw the Victoria's Secret/Pink store they had in the mall.  
"Vanessa do you need anything from there?" I said pointing in the direction of the two stores.  
"Um yeah like a lot of stuff like that," she said flushing bright red.  
"You don't have to be embarrassed about this stuff around me. I mean I'm pretty sure you'd rather do this with me then Sid or Geno," I laughed when she flushed an even brighter shade of red.  
"Yeah, I've just never talked about stuff like this before," she said as we walked into the store.  
"Really? Not even with friends?"  
"I don't have any friends, the only time I left the orphanage was to go to school and I tried to focus on my learning and not get distracted by people. No one wanted to be my friend anyway."  
"Oh my god Vanessa, I'm sure that's not true."  
"It is but oh well I have a fresh start now."  
"That's a great way to think."  
"Yeah I try to be as positive as possible."  
"So what bra size are you?"  
"Uh I don't know...I've never had a real bra before. Like one with actual cups."  
"OMG I'm buying you your first bra, this is an amazing milestone," I said as I grabbed her wrist and lead her in the direction of the bras.  
"You get excited over really weird stuff," she laughed.  
"I know."  
•••  
We were on our way back to the house with the trunk and backseat filled with bags. Vanessa was playing with her phone in the passenger seat.  
"Put my number in your phone," I say as I grab my phone out of my purse.  
"Okay," she says and I hear typing.  
"Put Sid's, Geno's, my mom's and my dads too."  
"Alright."  
"You want to stop at Montana's for dinner?"  
"Sure."  
We ate at Montana's and then went to the hockey store around the block and got Vanessa a bunch of penguins mech.  
When we got back we put all the stuff into Sid's car and went inside and into the living room where everyone was watching a movie.  
"Hey guys!" Sid said when we walked in. "Where's all the stuff?"  
"We put it in your car," I replied.  
"Okay, come sit down," he said as he made a space between him and Geno on the couch. I knew both Vanessa and I wouldn't fit so I sat in the recliner and Vanessa sat squished between Sid and Geno. She looks so tiny next to them.  
•••  
•••  
SID'S POV  
About halfway through the movie I heard Vanessa yawn. I looked at her and asked if she could last another hour.  
"Yeah I'm actually not that tired."  
"Okay."  
She actually was that tired. Mom got up to go to the bathroom half an hour later and all of a sudden started taking pictures of us.  
"Aww that's so cute."  
"Mom what are you doing?"  
"Capturing a beautiful family moment."  
I heard Geno laugh a and I looked in his direction. Oh. Vanessa had fallen asleep curled up against Geno's side.  
"I guess we better get going then. You don't move," I say pointing at Geno before going to put on my shoes. After tying my sneakers I walked over and picked Vanessa up bridal style and said goodbye to my mom, dad and sister as I carried her out to the car.  
"Grab her shoes Geno."  
I climb in the back seat with Vanessa so she has something solid, and not rattling like the window, to lean on.  
"Here you're driving," I say exchanging Vanessa's converse for the keys. When we get home I carry Vanessa in and tuck her into bed as I kiss her forehead. Geno comes in with the shopping bags.  
"Still more. Help."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."  
After dragging all the bags in I stood in the doorway of Vanessa's room completely awestruck. I can't believe she's ours and we're hers. Geno came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder.  
"My god Geno. Pinch me so I know this isn't a dream. OW!"  
"You say to pinch you," He said with a sly smile.  
"You're lucky I love you," I say planting a kiss on his lips.  
"Come sleep, is late," he said dragging me to our room.  
How did I get so lucky?


	13. Ice Bucket Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated because I'm super busy since school started and writers block but I'll try and be more active!

Chapter Thirteen   
I woke up at 6:30 and was relieved that Vanessa didn't have any nightmares. I got up and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I woke Geno up and made my way over to Vanessa's room.  
She wasn't there.   
Oh my god what if something happened. What if she ran away. What if someone took her. I was thinking about all the possibilities when she walked out of the bathroom. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her.  
"OH MY GOD YOU'RE STILL HERE!"  
"Good Morning?"  
"I saw you weren't in bed and I thought you were gone," I laughed.  
"Nope. Just in the bathroom," she laughed.  
"You want some breakfast?" I asked kissing her head and pulling away.  
"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."  
"No problem. You get ready for the day and I'll make some food. Hope you like pancakes," I said walking into the hallway.  
Geno came downstairs about 5 minutes later.  
"Sid?"  
"I'm in the kitchen!"   
"That weird," he laughed as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me while resting his chin on my head.   
"That's not true! I cook all the time!"  
"Make burned toast and kraft dinner."  
"Well I guess you don't want any of my pancakes then," I said as I put chocolate chips on three of them.  
"Aww for me?" He asked, pointing at the pancakes.  
"No those are for Vanessa, she isn't on an off season diet."  
"No fair."  
"Awww muffin, life isn't fair."  
"Sid mean today," he said in a joking tone as he pulled away and sat down at the kitchen table.  
Vanessa came down a few minutes later.   
"Good morning!" Geno said as she sat at the head of the table.  
"Morning," she replied.   
"Hope you like chocolate," I said as I set a plate and the bottle of syrup in front of her.   
"Like is a bit of an understatement," she replied as I put a plate in front of Geno and another in front of my seat.   
"You want anything to drink? We've got milk-"  
"Chocolate milk?" Vanessa asked.   
"No just white."  
"I'll just have water."  
"We've got orange juice."  
"Orange and chocolate do not mix," she said before taking a huge mouthful of pancakes.   
"Good?"  
She nodded her head and smiled in response.   
"Only good because of chocolate," Geno interjected from his spot across from me, "these gross."  
"Well that's rude." I replied as a took a bite of mine, "ehhh they aren't the best."  
"Tell you," Geno laughed.   
"So have you ever been on a plane before Vanessa?"  
"No."  
"Well we're planning on going back to Pittsburgh this Thursday I believe... Yep Thursday!" I said checking the calendar on my phone. "I wanted to know if you got airsickness or anything, but I guess we'll know on Thursday."  
"I guess," she laughed nervously.   
"Phone set up?" Geno asked.   
"Didn't get the chance."  
"You want me to do it?" I asked as we all finished eating.   
"Sure."  
"Go get the phone and your laptop and bring it down."  
She got up from the table and went up to her room.   
"You mean I set up," Geno said smirking.   
"No, I can set it up."  
"Terrible with computers," he laughed.   
"Not true."  
Geno gave me a questioning look as Vanessa set her things down on the table.   
"Oh," I said opening the box for the iPhone 5s, "I don't have this kind...here you go," I said sliding the things over to Geno.  
He laughed and got to work.   
"So if we're going back Thursday we have to find a way to tell the media about this before then," I said.   
"Craig nominate for bucket challenge," Geno smirked.   
"So?"  
"We could all do it together," Vanessa volunteered excitedly.   
"I'll call the PR people and see what they think," I said pulling out my phone and walking towards the living room.   
I came back in twenty minutes later with the IPad with Sandra, the pens main PR person, on FaceTime. She wanted to talk to all of us. I explained this to Vanessa and Geno as I propped my phone against some books.   
"Hi Geno," Sandra said.   
"Hello Sandra."  
"You must be Vanessa," she said looking at Vanessa, "I'm Sandra."  
"Hi," Vanessa replied, giving Sandra a little wave.   
"So, Vanessa I needed to ask you some questions and tell you some things, okay Sweetie?"  
"'Kay."  
"Do you have any social media? Such as Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, etc."  
"No."  
"Okay that's good. Would you like to start any social media accounts?"  
"Twitter and Instagram," Vanessa said nodding.   
"Is that alright with you guys?" Sandra asked, directing her attention to Geno and I.  
"As long as I can see everything you post before you post it and if you let me add you on both the sites."  
Vanessa nodded.   
"Does this mean you'll be getting social media Sid," Sandra asked.   
"I guess," I sighed.  
"Only follow you if follow me," Geno said and we all laughed.   
"Now Vanessa, I need to tell you that there will be people who will be jealous of you and will say some untrue and even hurtful things, are you okay with this?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok and we don't have to talk about what you can/can't/should post since Sid will be reviewing everything. The PR team will set up the accounts and then we will give you the password. Alright?"  
"Okay."  
"And last thing, because Sid and Geno are celebrities you are expected to act very mature and respectful in public and sometimes that can put a lot of stress on a kid your age and we here at the pens organization understand that so just try your best. You may be asked questions by the press but unless Sid or Geno approve say you are unable to answer. Finally, this one is a bit obvious but I have to tell you anyway, do not say anything negative towards anyone/thing connected to the NHL especially Sid, Geno and the pens organization. Got all that?"  
"Yep," Vanessa replied nodding.   
"Well that's all I had to cover so I'll let you go, just send me the video for the ice bucket challenge later today."  
"Okay Sandra, talk to you later," I replied hanging up.   
"Lot to take in?" Geno asks Vanessa.   
"Kinda," she laughed.   
"It'll be second nature in a few months," I said smiling reassuringly.   
•••  
"Hi I'm Sidney Crosby of the Pittsburgh Penguins and I'm here with my husband Evgeni Malkin and the newest addition to our family, our daughter, Vanessa. We are accepting Craig Adam's ice bucket challenge in support of everyone with ALS especially Pete Frates," I said before we all dumped the buckets of ice water over our heads. Vanessa let out a shriek and started jumping up and down.   
"We would like to nominate Kris Letang," I started.   
"Pascal Dupuis," Geno continued.   
"And Marc Andre Fleury," Vanessa finished with a smile.   
Once we were all dried off and wearing dry clothes I sent the video to Sharon and she posted it on the pens website. I suggested we go for frozen yogurt. (I deserve it okay? I've been training hard.) We were gone for about 15 minutes and by the time we got back I had at least one text from each of my contacts, all wondering when the fuck Geno and I adopted a daughter and how the fuck did it happen. I scrolled to the bottom of my notifications and saw it was a text from Flower.   
Flower: WTF?!?!?   
Me: What?  
Flower: 1st of all, when did this whole child thing happen and how? Also thanks for nominating me jackass.   
Me: just donate money if you don't want to do it.   
Flower: I can't say no to that face! She's fucking adorable! This is so unfair!!!  
Me: She is pretty persuasive.   
Flower: When you heading back to the Burgh?!? We're all here and waiting to meet the new "Sweetheart of the Pittsburgh Penguins."   
Me: Thursday and also what the hell are you talking about?  
All I got in return was a screenshot of a puck daddy article titled, "Vanessa Malkin-Crosby; The Sweetheart of the Pittsburgh Penguins." It went on to talk about how "the adorable teenage girl probably has the whole team wrapped around her finger."  
Me: Oh.   
Flower: Yeah. See you Thursday Creature!  
Me: I can't wait.


	14. Who's Fleury?

The last couple days in Nova Scotia were pretty uneventful aside from explaining when,where and why Geno and I adopted a daughter to the entire Penguins roster plus Danny Briere, Claude Giroux, Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane. Everyone aside from Danny said that they were her honorary god parents. She is getting soooo spoiled. Vanessa had another nightmare, she said she has night terrors but has never had the money to get medication to help them. I told her we would try and get a prescription as soon as we got to Pittsburgh.   
On Thursday we went to my parents for dinner before they dropped us off at the airport. Everyone said their goodbyes and Taylor insisted that she come out in a couple weeks so she could be Vanessa's first sleepover.   
The plane ride went smoothly and Vanessa loved it which was good because I planned on taking her on the first few road trips, the thought of leaving her home alone in Pittsburgh scares the shit out of me.   
We all unpacked and got settled in. Vanessa and I got our twitter and Instagram accounts set up.   
I was hoping Vanessa was taking everything well. I'm sure it was a lot to take in but she seems to be fine. We went to the doctor's office and Vanessa got a prescription for something the doctor said would help her night terrors. We're currently looking into schools for Vanessa.   
"So you used to do French immersion right?" I asked while scrolling through the computer.   
"Yeah."  
"Do you want to continue that?"  
"No way."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Je parlez une petit pur du français mais mon français est merde."  
"You realize I can speak French and I do know that you just swore."  
"Sorry," she blushed, "I could probably take French but my grades would be higher in English."  
"Ok, so it's either going to be Sprucewood Private School or Queen Elizabeth Private School," I said.   
"Okay," she said turning to look out the window.   
"Are you okay? Because I know this is probably a lot to deal with at once and it's probably really overwhelming and-"  
"I'm fine," she said cutting me off.  
"You sure?" I asked, as she turned to face me again.   
"Yeah, I adjust quickly, it's kind of a lot now but I'll be fine in a couple weeks," she said before looking out the window again.   
"Listen, Geno and I are new to this parenting thing and this is new territory to you too but we're going to work out any kinks there may be and I know we can make this work," I said grabbing her hand,"Geno and I are here for you and we always will be, through think and thin. We love you and we're a family now, so if you ever do have a problem please, please tell us."  
Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and started sobbing.  
"Thank you so much," she choked out, "I've been alone all my life and it's so nice to know it's not gonna be like that anymore."  
I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as Geno walked in. His face went from happy to concerned in a matter of seconds. He walked over, sat on the couch and put his hand on Vanessa's shoulder.   
"Okay?"  
Vanessa turned around and hugged Geno.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I...I love you guys."  
Geno looked up at me with the biggest smile on his face. I smiled right back.   
"We love you too," I leaned over and kissed her head again.   
"Movie?" Geno suggested.   
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Vanessa said leaning on my shoulder.   
"Rude," Geno said looking at us.  
"What?" Vanessa said looking worried.   
"Leave me for Sid."  
"'Cause she likes me better," I said wrapping my arms around her.   
"Not true,"Geno said pulling her out of my arms and into his.   
"I'm going to make popcorn," Vanessa laughed as she got up off the couch.   
"Okay, don't use too much salt!" I called after her.   
"Yes mother," she answered and Geno laughed. I am so not a mother hen.   
"Is there any popcorn seasoning?" Vanessa called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, cupboard above the sink!" I answered.   
"Love this," Geno said, pulling me into his chest.   
"What?"   
"You, me, Vanessa. Is best, love it.   
"Love you," I said as I leaned in to kiss him. I loved them both so much, I'm so happy. I haven't been this happy since-  
My blood went cold. I heard a scream from the kitchen and I was on my feet in a flash.  
"VANESSA!" I screamed, running for the kitchen with Geno on my heels.   
What. the. fuck.   
There was popcorn all over the floor and there were two men facing Vanessa. Vanessa had a frying pan in her hand about to swing.   
"SID! GENO!" She screamed when she saw us.   
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled at the two men, "I HAVE A GUN!" I lied.   
"Dude, chill," I heard a familiar voice say.   
"FLOWER WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled as he turned around and Vanessa ran over to Geno and I, still holding the frying pan.  
"WE JUST CAME TO VISIT, STOP YELLING!" He said as Max turned around. Of corse he was with Max.   
I took the frying pan out of Vanessa's hands and set it on the counter.   
"I almost took a heart attack," I said leaning on the door frame.   
"So, we'll know to knock next time," Max laughed as we all hugged, it's so awesome to see anybody from the team at the end of the summer.   
"This is Max," I told Vanessa, "and Flower, they're on the team."  
"Nice to meet you, sorry about that whole thing," Vanessa said   
"No problem," Flower said putting his hand on Vanessa's shoulders. "You have really nice reflexes, I'm sure that can give this worry wart over here a little piece of mind," he continued, punching me in the arm.   
"So how much of a mother hen is he," Max asked, leaning against the counter.   
"Why mother hen? More like mama bear," Geno said and we all laughed.   
"That's so not true," I retorted.  
"You're in denial," Max stated.   
"I AM NOT A-"  
"We brought presents!" Flower interrupted.  
"I'll go get them!" Max said, slipping by us and out the door.   
•••  
We were all sitting in the living room when Max came back in. He sat on the couch opposite Geno and I with Vanessa and Flower.   
"These are for you," Max said while handing 3 gifts to Vanessa.   
"If this is just a random thing I'd like to see what you're getting her for her birthday," I said smirking.   
"Oh when is it?" Flower asked Vanessa.   
"August 7th," she whispered.   
"Oh! You guys have the same birthday!" Max said looking at me.   
"Thanks for update Einstein," Geno said.   
"Ok just open your gifts," Flower said to Vanessa.   
She ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. I couldn't see what was inside.   
"Who's Fleury?" Vanessa asked Flower and we all started laughing.   
"Flower's real name is Marc André Fleury," I explained.   
"Oh, that makes a lot more sense," she laughed.   
Of corse the next gift was a Talbot jersey and then they got her a "property of the Pittsburgh Penguins" shirt and put sweetheart on the back where the name should be.   
"You guys are ridiculous," I told them.   
"Like you haven't spoiled her rotten yet," Max retorted.   
"We're throwing you guys a huge birthday party," Flower said.  
"No, you can throw HER a birthday party, not me," I told him.   
"Nope, it's set, we're having a party, FOR BOTH OF YOU, here on the 7th of August."  
"I hate you guys."   
"We know," Flower said, shooting me a huge grin.   
•••  
I was loading the dishwasher while Max and Flower were getting their shoes on. They ended up staying few hours and we ordered chinese food. Vanessa seems to really like them, which is good. I hope she likes the rest of the team just as much. Flower and Max hugged Geno and I and said goodbye. Flower kissed Vanessa's cheek.   
"Au revoir mon chère,"he said to Vanessa before he and Max left.  
We watched the movie that we were supposed to watch earlier and then it was pretty late.   
I told Vanessa that she should go get her pyjamas on and she went to her room to get ready for bed.   
A few minutes later I knocked on Vanessa's door and asked if I could come in. I didn't get an answer so I opened the door and looked in. Vanessa was already asleep. I went over and kissed her forehead and she stirred and opened her eyes.   
"No, no go back to sleep. I was just saying goodnight."   
"No it's fine, I wasn't asleep,"she smiled up at me.   
"Oh okay, goodnight darling," I said kissing her forehead again.   
"Night," she said kissing my cheek.   
"Do I get kisses?" Geno's voice came from the door.   
We all laughed as he walked over.   
"Goodnight," he said kissing Vanessa's forehead and she kissed his cheek.   
I love this so much.


	15. In Flower We Trust

It's only happened a couple times before but as soon as I hear the scream I'm in Vanessa's room. It's just my reflex now. I hear a scream and I'm by her side. I'm so fast sometimes I make it there right before the tears start.  
I walk in and she's sitting up, head in her hands, sobbing.  
I sit next to her and pull her in close. I start to rub her back.   
"Shhh, Darling it's fine I'm right here. You're safe. You're fine. Just another dream."  
I feel her small arms wrap around my neck and she calms a little.   
"Want to talk about it?"  
"No."  
I ask her every time and every time she gives me the same answer. She might want to talk about it someday and I want her to know I'll always be ready to listen.  
I lean back against the headboard, still holding her.   
"What'll the arrangement be tonight?"  
"Can I sleep in your room?" She asks and bites her lip, looking worried.   
"Of corse."  
I carry her into my room. We have a special made mattress so there's enough room for all 3 of us.   
She lays down in the middle and rests her head on my chest.   
"Want me to sing?"  
"Always."  
"Any requests?" I laugh.  
"Know any country?" She yawned.   
"I know a little," I say thinking of the song they're always playing on the radio that Taylor likes.   
"You know I'd fall apart without you,  
I don't know how you do what you do.  
Cause everything that don't make sense about me,   
Makes sense when I'm with you. 

Like everything that's green, girl it needs you.   
But it's more than one and one makes two.  
Put aside the math and the logic, of it.   
You gotta know you're wanted too. 

Cause I wanna wrap you up,  
Wanna kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine,  
wanna hold your hand forever

And never let you forget it  
Yeah I, I wanna make you feel wanted."  
Vanessa fell asleep and I kissed her forehead.   
"Don't know how she fall asleep to that racquet, sound like howling wolves," Geno said.   
"So rude to me," I yawned.   
"Only because I love you."  
"Love you too," I smiled.   
•••  
I wake up and I'm alone. It's 9 o'clock. What kind of teenager gets up before 10? I get out of bed and go into the kitchen. No sign of them there. They aren't in the living room, or the other living room. I hear a noise from the backyard and I walk out on the pool deck.   
Vanessa is sitting in a deck chair with a book in her lap and Geno, Max and Flower are in the pool.   
"I'm not getting in!" Vanessa objects to the group in the pool.   
"Why do you even wear a swimsuit?" Max argues.   
"I don't want a farmers tan!"  
I manage to sneak back upstairs and get my trunks on without being noticed. I go back out on the pool deck and sneak up behind Vanessa, motioning for the guys to be quiet.  
"What are you guys smiling at?" Vanessa asks.   
"Time for a swim!" I say scooping her up and putting her on my shoulder.   
"NO SID! PUT ME DOWN!" She squirms and screams before I throw her in the pool.   
She goes under...and she's not coming back up!   
"WHAT THE FUCK SHES NOT COMING BACK UP!" I say, frantic.   
Flower dives down and pulls her up. Fuck, I think she's unconscious. That's when I start crying and everyone's on the pool deck while Flower's giving Vanessa CPR. Geno wraps me up in his arms and there are tears running down my face. Max is kneeling on the other side of Vanessa.   
"FUCK MARC COME ON!" I've never seen Max yell at Flower.   
"I'M TRYING!" He says pumping at her chest.   
He's giving her mouth to mouth when she starts coughing. Flower pushes her into a sitting position and she coughs up a bunch of water.   
I stop crying and run over to the bucket we keep the pool supplies in. Luckily it's empty because I puke in it.   
I look over to everyone. Geno's rubbing her back and Max went to get a towel. Flower helps her to her feet. I run over and hug her.   
"Fuck, I'm so,so,so sorry," I say kissing the top of her head.   
She can't reply because she's sobbing into my chest.   
"That. Was. The scariest. Thing ever," she says between sobs and it breaks my heart.   
She's just hiccuping into my chest when Max comes back with a towel a few minutes later. She pulls away and Max wraps the towel around her shoulders.   
"Thanks," she says as Max hugs her.   
"Pas du problème chère," he replies.   
She walks over and hugs Flower.  
"Thanks for saving my life, I guess," she laughs.   
"Anything for you," he laughs, kissing her head.   
She pulls away and Geno hugs her.   
"Didn't do anything but you hug everyone else," he says and we all laugh.   
"Oh, by the way, some important information. I can't swim." Vanessa says looking at me and we all laugh.


	16. Rhinestones, Sid. They're called Rhinestones

The weeks pass quickly and suddenly it's August. Nothing major has happened. I thought Vanessa how to swim, Taylor and my parents came down a week ago to celebrate mine and Vanessa's birthday early and Vanessa met a few I the other guys on the team.   
It's the 7th so Geno decided to take Vanessa and I out for our birthday.   
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" The staff sang and they carried out a cake.   
I'm going to murder Geno.   
I told to Vanessa to blow out the candles.   
"Did you make a wish?" I whispered as the staff walked away.   
"Yeah," she smiled up at me.   
"What was it?"  
"Can't tell or it won't come true," she said before sticking her tongue out at me.   
"No fun," Geno said as he passed her a piece of cake.   
"Well it would be no fun for me if my wish didn't come true," she retorted.   
"Fair enough," I said.   
•••  
"So, what did you want for your birthday again?" I asked Vanessa on the way home.   
"Chocolate cake is all I need," she said looking out the window.   
"That's nonsense, it's your 14th birthday and you don't want anything."  
"What could I possibly need," she said smiling at me in the rearview mirror.   
"Well," I said as I parked the car in the driveway, "I hope you like this." I passed her a little wrapped box.   
She opened it and her hand flew to her mouth.   
"Oh my god it's beautiful," she said taking the bracelet out of the box and putting it on her wrist.   
"See I thought this one kinda looked like an island so I thought it would be a good one to represent where you came from," I said while pointing at the first charm on the bracelet.   
"And this one is a music note, to remember that first time I sang to you in the hotel that night. This silver one with the sparkly things-"  
"Rhinestones, Sid, they're called rhinestones," she said looking up from her wrist into my eyes.   
"Ok whatever, it reminded me of an ice cube," I laughed, "because the ice bucket challenge was kind of a special thing. You know? And a penguin, for obvious reasons. The center charm was Geno's idea," I said looking at Geno, both of us turned around in the front seat looking at Vanessa in the back.   
"Sid 87, I 71, you 77," Geno explained as he pointed to the number in the middle of the bracelet.   
We all got out of the car and Vanessa hugged both of us.  
"Thank you so much," she said, "I love it so much."  
When we got inside Geno said he had a surprise for us in the backyard. We all walked onto the deck and the lights flicked on.   
"SURPRISE!"  
Fucking Flower.  
Geno laughed and put his arm around me. Vanessa looked kinda nervous.   
"Here, I'll do the introductions," I said putting my hand on Vanessa's shoulder as we walked off the deck and into the giant backyard filled with people.   
The first person that came over was Flower.   
"Happy birthday man!" He said putting his hand on my shoulder where Geno's was a minute ago. Wait, where did Geno go?!?  
"I fucking hate you."  
"I know, and how could I forget!" He said giving Vanessa a big bear hug.  
"Happy birthday chère," he said kidding her forehead.   
"Thanks Flower," she said smiling up at him.   
"Now Sid, you go introduce Vanessa to all your friends."  
"Isn't it just the team?" I asked Flower. He didn't get to reply.   
"Siiiiid! Happy birthday bro!" Said a very drunk Patrick Kane, while leaning on my shoulder.   
"Hey Pat."  
"It's not just the team," flower said before walking away.   
"Patrick! You're hammered, you can't just walk away from me when you're like this!"  
"I was just wishing Sid a happy birthday, don't get your panties in a twist."  
"Happy birthday Sid, sorry about him, we'll be leaving soon," Johnny said, glaring at Patrick.  
"No problem man, thanks. Vanessa, this is Jonathan Toews, we played on team Canada together, Jonny this is my daughter, Vanessa."  
Vanessa waved.   
"Hey, Happy Birthday. Is Sid as much of a mother hen as everyone thinks?"  
"Defiantly," she replied and they both laughed.   
"Why does everyone think that?!?"  
Jonny shot me a questioning glance before apologizing and taking Kaner back to the hotel.   
•••  
I've introduced Vanessa to everyone on the Penguins and team Canada. She seems to be taking it all in stride. She seems to like Sharpy, Price, Dutchy, Taveres, and most of the Pens. Mario wasn't here and I'm kinda glad. I want Vanessa to meet him tomorrow.   
"Siiiiddd," someone said as they threw their arm over my shoulder. I turned and saw Claude Giroux.   
"Hey G, you're almost as bad as Patrick," I joked.   
"Kane? No way in hell, I only had like four beers." he said, sobering up a bit.   
"There you are, Happy Birthday Sid," Danny Briere said, clapping a hand on Claude's shoulder.   
"Thanks Danny, how are the boys?"  
"They're doing great, I'd have 3 boys over one girl any day, too much drama. But with someone as gorgeous as you I can see how Sid would see it differently," he said, switching his focus to Vanessa.   
"Thanks," Vanessa said, turning bright red.  
"How old is Caelan?" I asked Danny.   
"Fifteen."  
"Oh, we'll have to get you guys together sometime," I said to Vanessa.   
"Careful, I'm sure you don't want them getting too close," Claude laughed.   
"I'm sure that won't be a problem, Caelan has a girlfriend, right?"  
"Uh, no she cheated on him last month so they broke up."  
"Oh, god it must've been hard on him."  
"He got over it, few new video games and he's good as new," Danny laughed.   
"Few beers," Claude mumbled under his breath.   
"What? Did you give him alcohol?!?" Danny asked.   
"Lighting the candles," Geno said, appearing and putting his arms around Vanessa and I.  
"Alright, talk to you guys later," I said before leaving with Vanessa and Geno.   
•••  
Vanessa's POV  
"Make a wish," Sid whispered in my ear as everyone finished singing Happy Birthday.   
I thought for a few seconds, closed my eyes and blew out all the candles. They were cutting up the cake when Sid and I walked away from all the commotion with our cake and ice cream.   
"What'd you wish for?" He asked me as we leaned against the fence that went around the perimeter of the yard.   
"Can't tell, it won't come true," I smile up at him.   
"You've got some icing," he laughed, licking his thumb and wiping the icing off the side of my mouth.   
"Ulgh, stoooopp," I said batting his hand away.   
He smiled down at me.   
"What?"  
"Nothin'," he said leaning against the fence again,"Happy Birthday Darling," he said leaning down and kissing my forehead.   
"Happy Birthday Sid," I said leaning into his side as he put his arm around me.   
I feel bad for not calling Sid dad, because I know he wants it but he always says he wants me to be comfortable and I don't know if I'm ready for that.   
"Stealing you for dance," Geno said pulling Sid towards the area of the yard everyone had claimed as the dance floor as a slow song began.   
"No dance partner?" I heard as Geno and Sid left. I turned and saw Flower.   
"Nope."  
"Well if you'll allow me the honour," he said holding out his hand.   
"I don't even know how to dance," I laughed.   
"Well I guess I'll have to show you," he said taking my hand and leading me over to the rest of the crowd. "Just stand on my feet," he said smiling down at me.   
I had ballet flats on and even standing on Flowers feet I had to stretch quite a bit when he guided my hands up around his neck. I leaned against his chest and sighed.   
"What's got you troubled mon chère?"  
"Nothing, it's amazing, I've never felt so relaxed. Everything's perfect."  
"You deserve it," he said kissing the top of my head.   
We swayed to the music while Flower hummed.   
I know it feels like the end  
Don't want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again  
What it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground so we never fall down again.   
The song ended and flower bowed, "It has been an honour."  
We both laughed and Sid walked over.   
"Hey."  
"Hi," I yawned, "I think I'm gonna go to bed."  
"Really? It's only 10:30?" He said looking at his watch.   
"Yeah, I'm exhausted."  
"Alright, text me if you need me,okay?"  
"Okay, night."  
"Night, love you," he said kissing my forehead.   
"Love you too."  
•••  
It took me an hour to get ready for bed and I had been tossing and turning for I don't know how long when I heard footsteps up the stairs.  
"Geez, the party ended early," I thought as I rolled onto my stomach and closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep.   
I heard my door open and close then I heard whispering and...kissing noises? I moved onto my side and looked over by the door.   
Holy shit.   
"Guest rooms down the hall," I said throwing a pillow at the two kissing figures.   
Max and Flower screamed as one of them flicked on the light.   
"Holy shit Vanessa you gave me a heart attack," Flower said with a hand over his heart.   
"Well I'd rather you didn't have sex in my bed, especially when I AM IN IT."  
"We weren't going to have sex!" Max argued.   
"Yeah, the fact that you were sucking face and basically dry humping each other against my door really helps your case," I countered.   
"We were not-"  
"Just go find the guest room," Flower interrupted Max.   
Flower picked up the pillow I threw and walked towards me as Max walked into my bathroom.   
"I'm using your bathroom," he announced as he shut the door.  
"Listen," Flower said sitting next to me on my bed,"you can't tell anyone about this, not even your dads. Max and I trust you guys but we aren't sure about this yet and we don't want to tell anyone until we are. Do you understand?"  
I nodded.   
"Alright, thank you. Bon nuit mon chère," he said kissing my cheek.   
"Bon nuit Flower," I said as he got up and left. Max came out of the bathroom not long after.  
"Marc talk to you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, good night," he said kissing my forehead then turning his face and pointing to his cheek before I kissed it.   
"Good night Max."  
"Oh by the way, I went through your shit, you're low on tampons," he said as he walked towards the door.  
"Oh, go suck a dick," I replied even though I knew he was lying, I hadn't even started my period.   
"What do you think I'm going to do," he replied as he walked out.  
"Ugh TMI!"  
I laid back down and finally fell asleep.   
•••  
I woke up to someone flopping down on top of me.   
"Ughhhh," I put a pillow over my face, "it's too early."  
"You act like you're the hungover one," I heard Flowers voice.  
"Wait," I said sitting up and lowering my voice, "how did Sid and Geno not figure out you and Max are together if you slept over."  
"They're the ones that sent us up here last night 'just crash in guest room, very late," Flower said imitating Geno perfectly.   
I laughed.   
"Now Sleeping Beauty, there's breakfast downstairs but Max being the fat ass that he is probably already ate it all so, we can stay up here and wait for the next round or go down there in wait."  
"Ugh, here," I said laying back down, "come lay up here, people are more comfortable than pillows."  
Flower moved up on the bed and laid down beside me. I put my head down on his chest. After a few minutes I spoke.   
"Marc?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you return adopted kids? Like is it like anything else you buy? If you don't like it or it's not what you wanted can you take them back because-"  
"Vanessa," Flower said, looking me in the eyes. "Sid and Geno love you so much, they would never do that and you aren't just some material item they bought, you're their daughter. Why would you ask that?"  
"I, I don't know it's just with my night terrors and stuff they might think I'm weird or not good enough and like my birth parents didn't want me and I was their flesh and blood and if they couldn't love me how could anyone else?" I said, voice cracking, tears welling up in my eyes.   
"Oh mon Dieu, non, non, non mon chère. You could've been left on that step for so many reasons. Your parents may have been too young, they may have been too poor to raise a child, they may have been unfit parents in an unfit environment. The fact that they left you on that step shows they loved you. They could've left you on the side of the road to die or abandon you but they cared enough to put you in a place that would give you a fair chance in life. At the same time it could've just been faith so that Sid and Geno could adopt you because you've changed their lives, you've changed mine and Max's lives too. Every guy on the team. We all love you. Through thick and thin," I said hugging her.   
"Merci Flower, I'm just scared. I've never had anything to lose before and now it's like too good to be true."  
"It's scary for all of us too. Especially Sid and Geno. We've all had things to lose but now there's one more thing and it's at the top at all of our lists, we all love you Vanessa, go back to sleep, I'll make you waffles later."  
"Ok, will you stay with me until I fall asleep though?"  
"Sûrement, do you want me to sing?"  
I tensed up at that.  
"Don't worry, Sid only told Max and I about the singing."  
"Ok."  
"When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."  
•••  
FLOWER'S POV  
Vanessa was asleep by the time I finished singing. I carefully slipped out from under her and went into her ensuite. I got really choked up when she started asking how anyone could love her. My face looked fine so I went downstairs.   
"What's wrong? Is Vanessa okay? Where is she?" Was the first thing said as I walked into the kitchen. Apparently my face wasn't fine.   
"She's fine, she went back to sleep," I answered.   
"What's up with you?" Max asked, sitting at the island, drinking coffee with an empty plate in front of him.   
"Nothing," I said joining Max at the island, sitting across from Sid and Geno.   
"Obviously something, don't normally cry about nothing," Geno said.   
"It's just Vanessa, we were laying there and she had her head on my chest and she was like 'Marc?' And I thought something was wrong because she's never called me Marc before. I was like 'yeah?' And she started asking if you could take adopted kids back like anything else you buy that you don't like, and I interrupted her and told her you guys would never do that because you loved her so much, everyone does, and that there's nothing wrong with her. I asked her why she would ask that and she started saying stuff about her night terrors and how if her birth parents couldn't love her how could anyone else and she started choking up and I told her that people are put up for adoption for so many reasons and her night terrors didn't matter and stuff like that. She said that she's scared because she's never had anything to lose and now this."   
I looked up and saw Sid staring into his mug of coffee with the most heartbroken look I've ever seen and then saw Geno wearing the same look staring down at his waffles.  
"Oh mon dieu," Max whispered.   
"I can't believe she thinks that, what are we doing wrong, I thought everything was going really well, Geno and I are-"  
"Sid you and Geno are amazing parents," I said interrupting because Sid sounded like he was about to cry, "Kids who are put up for adoption are like that. It's not you its her biological parents. There's nothing you can do but be amazing fathers, which you obviously have no problem with."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Sid, she's not gonna think this forever. I don't know what put it in her head but she'll get over it."  
"But how do you know?" I could've lied to Sid then and there but I couldn't look him in his year brimmed eyes and do it.   
"I was adopted," I said looking at the floor.   
"Jesus Flower. Why didn't you tell us?"  
I looked up into 3 shocked faces.   
"I guess it never really came up," I laughed.   
"Flower?"   
I looked at Max and saw the hurt in his eyes.   
"Max-"  
"No, don't 'Max' me. What the fuck Flower?"   
"Max just chill he didn't tell us either," Sid reassured.   
"No, I'm not gonna chill. This is different." Max replied icily.   
"Why diff-oh..." Geno started.   
"What the hell? Are you two fucking?" Sid asked looking confused as hell.   
"Yep, they are," we all heard Vanessa reply as she entered the kitchen. She nonchalantly opened the fridge looking inside.   
"Vanessa go upstairs this isn't a conversation for children," Sid said flushing. I don't think he's ever sworn in front of Vanessa.   
"Aww c'mon I'm not a kid, I'm just a young adult looking for some orange juice," she replied as she took the carton from the fridge and got out a glass.   
"I don't care what you classify yourself as, I'm your father and I said this isn't a conversation for you. Go upstairs," Sid said.   
"Okay," Vanessa responded, putting her now empty glass in the sink.  
"How the hell does my daughter know about your sex life?" Sid asked. His tone warning us to be cautious of how we responded.   
"Well," Max started, "we may have mistaken her bedroom for the empty guest room."  
"Jesus," Geno said rubbing his temples.   
"How far did you go?" Sid asked, clearly scared of the answer.   
"When we were in her room we were just kissing but I mean in the guest room we-" Max started.   
"Yeah I don't care what happened in the guest room. Why didn't you tell us? Do you not think you can trust us?" Sid asked, obviously hurt.   
"We didn't want to tell anyone until we were sure." Flower explained.   
"Sid same way," Geno said taking a sip from his coffee and smirking.   
"It's cool guys, I'm happy for you," Sid added.   
"Me too," Vanessa said coming into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Flower.   
"You're a little shit," Sid said with a look he reserved specifically for when Vanessa was too perfect to get upset with.   
Sid was wrapped around her finger, hell, everyone was.


End file.
